1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to a supporting device for selectively engaging with the waist portion or the neck portion of a user and for suitably supporting and/or massaging the waist portion or the neck portion of the user, and including a structure for easily and quickly and readily attaching or mounting or securing onto various supporting objects or mechanisms or facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers, such as the tilting inversion exercisers comprise a flat table or bench pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured or supported on a supporting stand and pivotal or rotatable relative to the supporting stand between an upright or head up resting position and an inverted or head down working or exercising position for conducting exercising or rehabilitation purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,832 to Sands et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,286 to Scott et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,055 to Nanan disclose several of the typical tilting inversion exercisers or rehabilitation exercisers each also comprising a flat table or bench pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured or supported on a supporting stand for suitably supporting the user thereon, and may further include a head frame or head rest attached or mounted or secured onto the table or bench for supporting the head of the user.
However, the head frame or head rest is solidly and stably attached or mounted or secured onto the table or bench and may not be removed from the table or bench and also may not attached or mounted or secured onto the other portion of the table or bench for supporting the other portion of the user, such as the waist portion or the neck portion of the user.
In addition, no other supporting devices have been developed and provided for engaging with and for suitably supporting and/or massaging various portions of the user, such as the waist portion or the neck portion of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional supporting devices for users.